My New Life
by Everllarkglee4ever
Summary: Que pasaría si el papa de Katniss nunca murió, si ella sigue siendo la niña alegre de antes y si se cambia a una nueva escuela buscando un nuevo inicio pero tal vez encontrara el ¿Amor? ¿Pero si cierta persona no lo permite?
1. Chapter 1

Katniss POV

Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en mi cómoda cama cuando siento que alguien me grita en la cara me lleva por sorpresa y caigo de centón y cuando puedo pensar como una persona normal me doy cuenta que faltan 5 minutos para la escuela ¡Maldición! Que buena manera de empezar el año escolar en una nueva escuela noten el sarcasmo, genial ahora cuando entre todos se me quedaran viendo me visto lo mas rápido posible en el ridículo disfras de Britney Spears el de el video de "Baby one more time" todo por la apuesta de Johana (mi mejor amiga desde los 8) de que si ella hiba y besaba al nerd Gary yo me vestiría haci el primer día y como pensaba que no lo haría acepte, pero si lo hizo, bajo a toda velocidad y veo a Prim ya vestida comiendo tranquilamente y es cuando caigo en cuenta que adelanto mi reloj le hiba a reclamar, cuando llega su autobús y sale a toda velocidad, solo alcanzo a gritarle un:

-Adiós portate como un buen pato

Me quede sola en una casa de 3 pisos con piscina y un hermoso jardín lleno de dientes de león (mis favoritos) como no tengo nada que hacer decido irme directo a la escuela en mi Mercedes rojo tal vez no vea a mis padres muy seguido pero hay pros tanto como hay contras en esto, hoy voy a las audiciones de puristas quiero ser la capitana por eso prepare un numero de baile y todo, llego a la escuela en 10 minutos y todos cuando digo TODOS se me quedan mirando me siento muy incomoda hasta que escucho un:

-Descerebrada. Me volteo y ve a mi mejor amiga y a otras 8 personas viene corriendo y grito:

-Johany

Me abraza y del impacto de su abrazo me caí de espaldas cuado me recupero me levanto y me presenta a cada uno de ellos, son: Finnick,Peeta,Marvel,Cato,Gale,Glimmer,Clove y Annie noto que alguien me ve fijamente me volteo y me encuetro a los ojos mas azules que vi en mi vida creo que su nombre es Peeta le sonrio hasta que una chica rubia hermosa se le tira a los brazos y lo comienza a besar hai es cuando volte de repente hacia donde estaba Johana y los demás.

-Te vez muy sexy- dice Finnick.-Apuesto que en cama eres una fiera.-Bajo la mirada y me sonrojo cuando Johana se empieza a reír a carcajadas y dice:

-Enserio ella sigue siendo virgen-

Todos me miran en estado de shock, hasta que escucho que la campana suena, salvada por la campana, pienso y me voy corriendo a clase por suerte se donde es y tengo lo necesario en mi bolso soy de las primeras en llegar y dejo mi bolso y tomo aciento y siento la mirada de los demás en mi, este va a ser un día muy largo pienso.

Peeta POV

Estamos en el estacionamiento esperando a la amiga de Johana no a parado de hablar de ella estoy apunto de gritarle que pare, cuando vemos un Mercedes color rojo y Johana se calla para correr en esa dirección y vemos como sale de el una muuuyyyy sexy chica con su ropa estilo Britney Spears, sus ojos un color gris muy profundo y misterioso,su cabello en 2 trenzas y su cuerpo escultural digno de una modelo la veía y me quedaba babeando pero de la nada apareció mi molesta novia Delly y comienza a besarme justo cuando ella me miraba y sonreía mientras Delly me besaba la mire que se volteaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba Johana cuando, Delly se separó fue corriendo con sus amigas no se como terminamos de novios pero no puedo romper con ella ahora, la lastimaría. Luego Finnick dijo:

-Te vez muy sexy-ya estaba yo rojo de la ira creo que me sentía ¿Celoso?.-Apuesto que en cama eres una fiera.-Bajó la mirada y se sonrojo se via tan tierna y adorable, cuando Johana se empieza a reír a carcajadas me quedo comfundido pero despues dice:

-Enserio ella sigue siendo virgen

Eso a todos nos dejo en shock total como era posible que esa belleza sea virgen, de repente suena la campana y ella sale practicamente corriendo luego Johana dice:

-Ella es la persona más pura e inocente que he conocido en mi vida apenas dio su primer beso el año pasado.

-En serio y ¿con quién?

-Se llamaba Gloss era su ex novio ella parecía muy enamorada pero el la engaño con una chica de un bar.

El debió de ser el idiota mas grande del mundo por hacer eso. Nos marchamos a clases empezaba con Matemáticas genial noten el sarcasmo, pero vi a cierta persona en esa clase que sin duda mejoraría mi día.

* * *

Que les pareció por favor dejen sus comentarios y por cierto lo de Britney es por que mientras lo escribía escuchaba sus canciones.

Chao :P


	2. Gloss

Johana POV

Íbamos entrando hacia la escuela cuando veo una cara que me parece muy familiar me acerco y me quedo pálida de la impresión es Gloss, de repente siento demasiada ira por lo que ese estúpido le izo a Katniss al parecer los demás notaron mi ira y me llevaron hacia la escuela justo a tiempo porque la campana empezaba a sonar esto no se queda así el me las va a pagar si o si.

Katniss POV

Estaba sentada en mi pupitre al lado de la pared pensando, en el momento vergonzoso que me hizo pasar Johana frente a sus amigos ¡hay esto es muy bochornoso! Que les diré ahora de seguro se están partiendo de la risa,estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta de la persona que se había sentado al lado mío, ¡Oh my! Era Gloss no es posible no lo veía de desde hace un año desde,desde que... Ni siquiera puedo pensarlo sin querer vomitar,empiezo a sentir nauseas, haci que me voy corriendo hacia el baño oigo que alguien grita mi nombre desde lejos pero estoy demasiado ocupada corriendo para saber quien es pero logro distinguir un par de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Al llegar lo primero que hago es encerrarme esperando que nadie me encuentre no puede ser,no puede ser ¿Por qué, por qué ahora? Estaba empezando a marearme hasta que oigo que alguien entra al baño me sorprendo al escuchar la voz de Johana diciendo:

-Sal de ahí descerebrada se que encontraste a Gloss pero encerrarte y lamentar lo que paso no arreglara nada así que sal de ahí y muestra le a Gloss de lo que se perdió-

Salgo y me encuentro con Johana,Annie y Clove con cara de preocupación les regalo una sonrisa y luego digo:

-Al parecer ya acabó mi clase de Matemáticas debo de ir a la de música ¿Me acompañan?

-Si- contestaron al unísono.

Al entramos y ocupamos nuestros ha cientos el Profesor Cinna como prefiere que lo llamen nos dice que debemos cantar una canción que nos identifique note que Peeta y Delly también estaban en la clase pero decidí ignorarlos ya que parecían muy cómodos comiendo se, con los labios.

(Por favor pongan las siguientes canciones mientras leen)

La primera en pasar fue Johana ella cantaba "So What de Pink" muy apropiado para ella, Clove cantaba "Tik Tok de Ke$ha" Annie cantaba "Teenage Dream de Katy Perry" Delly cantaba una que la describía a la perfección "Barbie Girl" Peeta cantaba una de mis favoritas "Glad you came."

Por fin era mi turno cante la de "Girl On Fire" cuando terminé todos estaban callados luego Cinna me preguntó:

-Katniss tienes una hermosa voz y ¿Por qué elegiste es canción?.

De repente Johana comienza a reírse a carcajadas y me pongo tan roja que un tomate me tendría envidia.

-Bueno es que la primera vez que cociné estaba tan distraída que bueno...se me... Semeprendioenfuegolacomida.

Justo cuando esperaba a que todos se rieran, la campana me salvo por segunda vez en el dí me esperaba la parte mas difícil del día, enfrentar a Gloss.

* * *

Bueno este es mi segundo capítulo, dejen me sus comentarios :D


	3. Venganza parte 1

Johana POV

Iba junto a Katniss hacia la cafetería tengo un plan para hacer sufrir a Gloss, el iba a pagar por lo que le hizo a Katniss pero para mi plan necesito a una persona, una que nos conozca a mi y a Kat como a la palma de su mano pero ¿Dónde la encuentro? Justo íbamos a entrar a la cafetería cuando veo a la persona perfecta para el plan justo lo que necesito pienso.

Katniss POV

Johana me llevaba hacia la cafetería como a una niña de preescolar agarrada de ambas manos. No quiero entrar ahí, pero al parecer Johana no tiene intención alguna de soltarme lo puedo ver por su rostro que ideaba un plan de venganza, o no, pienso la ultima vez que Johana cobro venganza fue cuando nuestro maestro el Sr. Snow le dio un 5 en su trabajo pero ella merecía un 10 así que fue hasta su oficina la lleno de pintura blanca, puso un bote de pegamento para que cuando la puerta se abriera se caiga y nieve falsa enfrente de un ventilador, termino como un mono de nieve, lo malo es que el pegamento era industrial así que duro meses así, lo sorprendente es que nunca la descubrieron.

Justo antes de entrar a la cafetería veo a mi amiga Rue y su novio Thresh recargados en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios que solo se hizo más grande al vernos. Fui corriendo hacia ellos y, todos nos caímos al piso de espaldas, cuando nos paramos le pregunto:

-¿Cómo, cuando, que? Pequeña demonio nunca me dijiste que iban a estudiar aquí.

-Bueno fue de último minuto y las queríamos sorprender ¿verdad Thresh? Dijo Rue.

-Si, así que acordamos no decirles nada pero, ¿Por qué estabas tan triste Kat y porque el vestuario de Britney Spears?

Cuando lo dijo mis ojos se pusieron llorosos e iba a responder pero Johana me gano:

-Vimos a Gloss y el vestuario es por una apuesta.

-¿Donde esta? ese cobarde le partiré la cara nadie le hace eso a ninguna de mis amigas y sale vivo, díganme donde esta. Pregunto Thresh y Rue estaba por preguntar lo mismo pero Johana les susurro algo al oído a ambos y sus modos cambiaron de enojados a diabólicos, cielos a veces me dan miedo.

-¿Por qué no entramos? Pregunta Jo de la nada.

-Ok, de que me perdí.

-De nada Katita no te preocupes ándale vamos adentro. Me asegura Rue.

Cuando entro a la cafetería me quedo impactada porque hay un escenario en frente baya cada vez la escuela me gusta mas, cuando entramos todos se nos quedan viendo y Johana nos conduce hacia la mesa de sus amigos (los que conocí en la mañana) y nos sentamos.

-Chicos ellos son Rue y Thresh y por supuesto ya conocen a la descerebrada de aquí. Dice Johana señalándome.

-Porque me sigues diciendo así, si mis calificaciones son mejores que las tuyas.

-No lo se, pero te queda bien. Me responde sonriendo.

-Lo que sea. Digo rodando los ojos.

-Bueno quisiera seguir presentándolos sin interrupciones esta vez, haber ellos son: Finnick, Peeta, Marvel, Cato, Gale, Glimmer, Clove y Annie

-Hola. Responden todos al mismo tiempo.

Iba a empezar a comer cuando Johana hace una propuesta.

-Rue y Katniss levántense vamos a cantar.

Casi me atraganto cuando dice esto.

-Vamos Kat será divertido. Dice Rue arrastrando me hacia el escenario no tiene caso discutir con ellas dos siempre me ganaran. Así que aquí estamos en medio del escenario preparándonos para bailar una una canción que nos sabemos de memoria y que por desgracia yo soy la que la va a cantar.

-Hola chicos nosotras somos Katniss, Rue y yo Johana les prepararemos una canción así que cuiden a sus novios chicas. Dice Johana con un guiño.

Y así empieza mi tortura. (Vayan hacia Youtube y vean esto: Full Performance of "Come See About Me" from "Thanksgiving" | GLEE)(Kat es la de en medio Jo es la de cabello negro y Rue es la de uniforme de porrista claro que en la historia NO están vestidas así)

Cuando acabamos todo el mundo esta aplaudiendo, chiflando o pidiendo otra yo me bajo con mi cara de un color rojo que no creo que sea natural y me dirijo a la mesa, todos ahí me felicitan por mi voz, hasta que no aguanto mas y me dirijo hacia el baño como excusa.

Johana POV

Perfecto, Kat ya se fue así que les conté a los demás sobre mi plan ellos iban a preguntar la razón cuando Rue Thresh y yo nos adelantamos.

-La razón es que lo que le hizo a Kat nunca se lo perdonaremos. Respondí yo.

-¿Y? .Insistió Finnick. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando Rue dijo:

-Es porque Kat es la persona más tierna, amable, amorosa, de alma pura y lo único bueno que existe en este maldito planeta y ese patán le rompió el corazón en 1000 pedazos, no se merece eso porque ella sueña con su príncipe azul y Gloss no solo la engaño con esa barbie se le dijimos a ella porque sabemos que se va a negar así están dentro o fuera.

Nadie de ellos se esperaba esa respuesta de Rue excepto nosotros pero funciono accedieron así que manos a la obra.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Siento por haber desaparecido pero demasiados exámenes, trabajos, proyectos, etc. Y le ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas a Peetkat por no poder poner review a sus fantásticas historia léanlas no se decepcionaran. Bueno bye y prometo no desaparecer esta vez. :D


	4. Manos a la obra

Johanna POV

Para la primera fase necesitamos hacer una fiesta a lo grande y que mejor lugar para una que la casa de la descerebrada digo en serio esto parece una mansión por eso ya lo tenemos todo preparado para este Sábado en la noche: los invitados, la comida y las decoraciones lo bueno es que la casa de la descerebrada tiene un escenario si, a sus padres les encanta la música a pesar de que son una doctora y un abogado.

Pero la descerebrada aun no lo sabe será algo así como una sorpresa lo que haremos es reunirnos en su casa y mientras la distraemos los chicos meterán todo lo necesario para la fiesta en su casa así que manos a la obra.

Katniss POV

¿Por que? siento que los chicos se traen algo entre manos han estado actuando muy raro como ayer con Johanna

** Estaba guardando mis libros en mi casillero y de repente llega Johanna diciéndome**

** -Descerebrada los chicos y yo nos quedaremos a dormir en tu casa.**

** -¿Por qué?, pregunte muy confundida.**

**-Nada más. **

**-¿Esta bien?, dije no muy convencida con su respuesta.**

Y ahora aquí en estoy en mi casa, esperando a que los chicos vengan, por fin suena el timbre y aquí vamos.

POV Desconocida

¡Wow! Es lo primero que pienso al entrar a la casa de Katniss, es enorme y por lo visto no soy el único que piensa lo mismo cada vez me quedo mas impresionado con Katniss es muy sexy, y a la vez tan dulce cuando la conocí pensé que era otra de esas niñas ricas de papi pero todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora es tan inocente es como si no tuviera idea de lo que provoca y su voz por dios esa voz es tan…tan ni siquiera puedo explicarlo es como un ángel caído del cielo, por eso accedí a ayudar a Johanna, Rue y a Thresh con el plan. Gloss lastimo a mi ángel y debe pagar.

Katniss POV

-Chicos, chicos, chicos- tuve que chasquear mis dedos en frente de ellos para que me pusieran atención.

-Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Pregunto

-¿Qué tal un sano juego de verdad o reto?

¡Hay no!


	5. Verdad o reto?

Katniss POV

¡Hay no!

-Johanna no creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Por qué no descerebrada? Haber levante la mano quien quiere jugar.

Todos levantan las manos no saben en que se meten.

-Esta bien, pero si terminan en el hospital no me culpen. Les advertí.

Thresh POV

Sabia lo que Jo haría por lo que mi Rue y yo nos haremos cargo de que Kat no terminara en la calle o en hospital otra vez…

Katniss POV

-Ok, déjenme traer las palomitas y dulces.

Fui a la cocina y traje los contenedores de las palomitas eran como 5 así que los tuve que meter en un carrito de los de la comida, si, tenemos uno mis padres contrataron al un cocinero así que no fue muy difícil encontrar todo.

En total eran los 5 contenedores de palomitas, 2 de M&M's (de los de pretzel), sodas y chocolates pequeños de Hershey, Crunch, Kit-Kat (mi favorito) y Kisses, que puedo decir ser la hija única tiene ventajas.

-Chicos aquí esta la comida. Cuando voltean a verme empiezan a babear, y como no se mueven les voy entregando la comida a cada uno.

-Estoy en el paraíso, dice Finnick, así que saco una botella y se la entrego a Johana.

-Esta bien, estas son las reglas si no aceptan un reto tendrán que quitarse un prenda de ropa y tomar un poco de esto. Johana señala al contenedor que trajo consigo.- Se preguntaran ¿que es? Bueno esta es leche cortada lleva 5 días en mi ventana.

-Eres un fenómeno, dice Delly se me había olvidado que estaba aquí.

-Disculpa ¿Qué has dicho o mas bien quién te dejo entrar?, Princesita. Dice Johana.

-Yo no necesito el permiso de un fenómeno para entrar. Oh no, no lo dijo.

-Tal vez el de ella no pero el mió si, así que hazte un favor y sal de aquí con la poca dignidad que te queda. Dije señalando a la puerta.

-¿O que?, me desafía

-O esto.- Dije agarrándola del brazo y torciéndolo en su espalda tirándola al piso con mucha fuerza y poniendo un pie en su espalda para que no se mueva.

-Ahora sal de mi casa. -Digo liberándola.

-Esta bien, pero me la pagaras Everdeen, vamos Peeta. -Dice la barbie.

-Yo no me iré a ninguna parte. Peeta contesta desafiándola.

-Uhj, no puedo creerlo, ¿prefieres a esa cosa que a mi?- Dice enojada y sale por la puerta azotándola.

-¡Wow! ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- Dice Gale asombrado.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso- Mi voz sonó triste y apagada.

-Ándale dímelo pls te lo suplico si, por favor- Dice haciendo un puchero.

-Dijo que no- Le dice Johana golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-No, esta bien, aprendí a defenderme en mi antiguo hogar, éramos muy pobres y mi madre había muerto unas semanas antes de cáncer, después de eso mi padre se volvió alcohólico y no teníamos para comer ya que el se lo gastaba todo para comprar alcohol y por mas que le suplicaba que lo dejara no me hacia caso y me golpeaba, así que me uní a un club stripper para ganar dinero pero un día un viejo se intento sobrepasar conmigo ahí fue cuando conocí a Haymitch el me defendió y amenazo al viejo que si se volvía a sobrepasar conmigo lo mataría sin piedad alguna, después de eso me explico que conocía a mi madre que eran amigos de la infancia el me dio clases de defensa personal por 1 año hasta que me dijo que unos buenos amigos suyos le dijeron que buscaban adoptar una hija ya que la esposa no podía tener una y me adoptaron así fue como aprendí a defenderme.-Cuando vi sus caras note que algunos estaban tristes y otros enejados y algunos en estado de shock así que decidí animar el ambiente-Oigan ¿vamos a jugar o no?-Asienten con la cabeza.

-Ok, yo empiezo-Dice Johana girando la botella y cae en Cato.-Hm, interesante ¿verdad o reto?-

-Reto- Pobre, siento lastima por el.

-Ok, te reto a que te vistas con un bikini de Kat, tomos una foto, la subas en el FACE y escribas: "Soy gay, pero uno muy sexy."

Pobrecito se le ve el miedo reflejado en la cara. Voy hacia mi cuarto y me traigo un bikini azul y me pongo uno rojo, bueno para que no se sienta mal siendo el único vestido así, así que me lo pongo rápidamente y salgo corriendo hacia abajo y le entrego el bikini mientras me siento y finjo que nada pasa.

Cato POV

¡Uhj! Porque elegí reto ahora tendré que ponerme un bikini, cuando Kat baja ¡wow! Siento que se me fue el aire se ve como un ángel uno muy sexy, se que estoy con Clove y todo pero últimamente hemos peleado mucho y ¿tal vez lo pueda intentar con Kat?

.

.

.

**Siento la tardanza mi hermano borro todos mis archivos así que tuve que empezar de nuevo, pero aquí estoy y se preguntaran porque en esta historia Kat es muy buena? bueno simplemente que casi siempre la ponen como la mala o depresiva etc. bueno aquí no, ademas porque no?**


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss POV

¡Hay no!

-Johanna no creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Por qué no descerebrada? Haber levante la mano quien quiere jugar.

Todos levantan las manos no saben en que se meten.

-Esta bien, pero si terminan en el hospital no me culpen. Les advertí.

Thresh POV

Sabia lo que Jo haría por lo que mi Rue y yo nos haremos cargo de que Kat no terminara en la calle o en hospital otra vez…

Katniss POV

-Ok, déjenme traer las palomitas y dulces.

Fui a la cocina y traje los contenedores de las palomitas eran como 5 así que los tuve que meter en un carrito de los de la comida, si, tenemos uno mis padres contrataron al un cocinero así que no fue muy difícil encontrar todo.

En total eran los 5 contenedores de palomitas, 2 de M&M's (de los de pretzel), sodas y chocolates pequeños de Hershey, Crunch, Kit-Kat (mi favorito) y Kisses, que puedo decir ser la hija única tiene ventajas.

-Chicos aquí esta la comida. Cuando voltean a verme empiezan a babear, y como no se mueven les voy entregando la comida a cada uno.

-Estoy en el paraíso, dice Finnick, así que saco una botella y se la entrego a Johana.

-Esta bien, estas son las reglas si no aceptan un reto tendrán que quitarse un prenda de ropa y tomar un poco de esto. Johana señala al contenedor que trajo consigo.- Se preguntaran ¿que es? Bueno esta es leche cortada lleva 5 días en mi ventana.

-Eres un fenómeno, dice Delly se me había olvidado que estaba aquí.

-Disculpa ¿Qué has dicho o mas bien quién te dejo entrar?, Princesita. Dice Johana.

-Yo no necesito el permiso de un fenómeno para entrar. Oh no, no lo dijo.

-Tal vez el de ella no pero el mió si, así que hazte un favor y sal de aquí con la poca dignidad que te queda. Dije señalando a la puerta.

-¿O que?, me desafía

-O esto.- Dije agarrándola del brazo y torciéndolo en su espalda tirándola al piso con mucha fuerza y poniendo un pie en su espalda para que no se mueva.

-Ahora sal de mi casa. -Digo liberándola.

-Esta bien, pero me la pagaras Everdeen, vamos Peeta. -Dice la barbie.

-Yo no me iré a ninguna parte. Peeta contesta desafiándola.

-Uhj, no puedo creerlo, ¿prefieres a esa cosa que a mi?- Dice enojada y sale por la puerta azotándola.

-¡Wow! ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- Dice Gale asombrado.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso- Mi voz sonó triste y apagada.

-Ándale dímelo pls te lo suplico si, por favor- Dice haciendo un puchero.

-Dijo que no- Le dice Johana golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-No, esta bien, aprendí a defenderme en mi antiguo hogar, éramos muy pobres y mi madre había muerto unas semanas antes de cáncer, después de eso mi padre se volvió alcohólico y no teníamos para comer ya que el se lo gastaba todo para comprar alcohol y por mas que le suplicaba que lo dejara no me hacia caso y me golpeaba, así que me uní a un club stripper para ganar dinero pero un día un viejo se intento sobrepasar conmigo ahí fue cuando conocí a Haymitch el me defendió y amenazo al viejo que si se volvía a sobrepasar conmigo lo mataría sin piedad alguna, después de eso me explico que conocía a mi madre que eran amigos de la infancia el me dio clases de defensa personal por 1 año hasta que me dijo que unos buenos amigos suyos le dijeron que buscaban adoptar una hija ya que la esposa no podía tener una y me adoptaron así fue como aprendí a defenderme.-Cuando vi sus caras note que algunos estaban tristes y otros enejados y algunos en estado de shock así que decidí animar el ambiente-Oigan ¿vamos a jugar o no?-Asienten con la cabeza.

-Ok, yo empiezo-Dice Johana girando la botella y cae en Cato.-Hm, interesante ¿verdad o reto?-

-Reto- Pobre, siento lastima por el.

-Ok, te reto a que te vistas con un bikini de Kat, tomos una foto, la subas en el FACE y escribas: "Soy gay, pero uno muy sexy."

Pobrecito se le ve el miedo reflejado en la cara. Voy hacia mi cuarto y me traigo un bikini azul y me pongo uno rojo, bueno para que no se sienta mal siendo el único vestido así, así que me lo pongo rápidamente y salgo corriendo hacia abajo y le entrego el bikini mientras me siento y finjo que nada pasa.

Cato POV

¡Uhj! Porque elegí reto ahora tendré que ponerme un bikini, cuando Kat baja ¡wow! Siento que se me fue el aire se ve como un ángel uno muy sexy, se que estoy con Clove y todo pero últimamente hemos peleado mucho y ¿tal vez lo pueda intentar con Kat?

.

.

.

**Siento la tardanza mi hermano borro todos mis archivos así que tuve que empezar de nuevo, pero aquí estoy y se preguntaran porque en esta historia Kat es muy buena? bueno simplemente que casi siempre la ponen como la mala o depresiva etc. bueno aquí no, ademas porque no?**


End file.
